


yes, Daddy

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Hagrid's cock, Strap-On, bc this is allllll daddy kink all the way, daddy kink filth with feelings, for not listening to me, i mean the title is even yes Daddy, i warned you, if you're not into daddy kink STAY AWAY, it is your own fault, so if you come in here expecting something besides daddy kink, this is pure daddy kink, when i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: Daddy!Eve. Enough said.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	yes, Daddy

Eve gets a text in the middle of the day.

_V: i am watching porn and this girl just called her boyfriend daddy_

Villanelle sends her shit like this all the time and she usually ignores it, but this time she laughs and sends a reply.

_E: You wish I was your daddy._

It’s a joke. It’s supposed to be a joke, at least. But when Villanelle doesn’t respond right away, Eve wonders if she should _tell_ her it was a joke. Because Villanelle _always_ responds to her right away whenever she decides to text.

She’s about to send a laughing emoji when she gets a reply.

_V: do you want me to be a good girl or a bad girl, Daddy?_

Eve drops the phone. Her hands are shaking when she picks it back up.

_E: Villanelle, I was joking._

_V: i’m not. good or bad, Daddy, please?_

Maybe it’s a small thing, but the fact that Villanelle has never once used a capital letter in any text message _ever_ and is now capitalizing Daddy just wrecks Eve to her core. She uses punctuation but never capitals for some reason. Eve has never asked her about it and now she never will.

They can do this, right? They’ve been dancing around the issue of sex for months now, haven’t they? It’s been past time to do something about it. What does she want, though? Good or bad? She’s honestly not sure she can handle bad Villanelle.

_E: Good._

_V: yes, Daddy. can i touch myself?_

***

_E: No._

Villanelle groans and flops onto her back on the sofa. She shoots a glare at the TV, as if it’s these terrible porn actors who have gotten her into this predicament. Which she supposes is partly true. She should not have asked for permission to touch herself, because now she has basically promised to be good, and being good means listening to Eve. To Daddy. She sends a pouting emoji with her reply.

_V: why not?_

_E: Because good girls don’t do that._

_V: please, Daddy?_

_E: No, baby._

Villanelle actually whines out loud and shifts onto her stomach so she can bury her face in one of the couch pillows.

***

_V: you are being very mean, Daddy._

Eve raises her eyebrows as she reads the text.

_E: We are going to see each other tomorrow evening. Do not touch yourself between now and then, baby, or Daddy won’t touch you tomorrow._

She can picture the look on V’s face and the sounds V will probably make when she reads that.

_V: god, Daddy, if i am good you will touch me tomorrow?_

_E: Yes._

_V: i will be so good. i will sit on my hands if i have to. i promise, Daddy. you will be so proud of me._

***

_E: I hope so, baby, because I can’t wait to feel you on my cock for the first time._

Villanelle shrieks and stares at the phone, her entire body throbbing in an instant. Holy Jesus fuck. She can’t even reply for like five minutes or she will say something filthy and get herself in trouble. She doesn’t want to be in trouble yet.

_V: i am being sooooo good. i really want to feel you inside me. i am getting excited just thinking about it. is it okay to get excited, Daddy? please, is that okay?_

_E: Yes, baby._

Villanelle bites her lip and another text from Eve follows the first.

_E: Villanelle? Do you really want this to happen tomorrow or are we just flirting like we always do?_

She’s tempted to be a smart ass, but she does really want this to happen and she knows if she is a smart ass, Eve will not come to see her.

_V: if it is okay with you, eve, i would really like this to happen tomorrow. what would you like me to wear?_

_E: Wear a dress, and underwear that aren’t too fancy. No bra. No shoes or socks. No jewelry. Minimal makeup. Put your hair in two French braids._

Villanelle wants to ask how long Eve has been thinking about this, but she is so close to getting what she wants, so she behaves.

_V: okay. what time will you be here?_

_E: Around 7 pm. Can you order us a pizza?_

Villanelle knows what kind of pizza Eve likes because they have been hanging out as friends for a while now. But every time Villanelle tries to get closer, Eve makes up some lame excuse and has to leave.

_V: the pizza and i will both be waiting._

_E: See you tomorrow._

_V: xo_

***

Villanelle is glad for the pizza when she hears the doorbell, because she is a little nervous. Not about being with Eve, she is just nervous that Eve will change her mind. Having something to eat will relax her. She goes to let Eve in, and—oh, this is unfair. Eve is in a suit, her hair slicked back, and she is wearing glasses. Villanelle’s eyes widen when they catch sight of the obvious bulge in Eve’s slacks, and it is suddenly ten degrees hotter in her immediate vicinity because she somehow hadn’t expected Eve to _arrive_ already packing.

Except for the widening of her eyes, she does a good job hiding her reaction from Eve and steps smoothly backward out of the way to admit her guest to her apartment.

Eve is nervous as shit but she hides it as well as she knows Villanelle must be hiding it. “I smell pizza,” she says with a smirk. “Good to know you can follow orders.”

Villanelle scoffs as she makes her way to the living area and flops on the sofa. “Drinks are in the fridge and I have plates out here already.”

Eve wonders how they are going to make the transition from casually talking about drinks in the fridge to daddy and baby and fucking, but she’s sure Villanelle will come up with something outrageous, as she always seems able to do. “Thanks,” she calls back, heading to the kitchen. “Do you have a drink for yourself?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” She grabs a beer, which isn’t what she normally would choose, but... you know... maybe it would help the daddy image. She roots around for the bottle opener, because God forbid Villanelle have twist-offs, the horror, and once her beer is open she joins her hostess on the sofa. “God, that smells good.”

“It tastes good too.”

“You started without me?”

Villanelle looks like Eve has just caught her doing something much less mundane than starting to eat without her. Those slightly wide eyes, the tongue pressing against her cheek that makes it puff out, the curl to one side of her mouth.

Eve snorts and grabs a piece of pizza, not bothering with a plate at the moment. She’ll use it if she needs to set the pizza down.

It tastes heavenly. She notices Villanelle watching her eat and rolls her eyes. “It’s rude to stare.”

“It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

“You do it all the time!”

“That doesn’t make it any less rude, _Eve_ ,” Villanelle says, giving her the ‘duh’ look.

This is the banter Eve is used to, and it’s comfortable. She eats two slices of pizza and finishes off her beer, relaxing against the back of the sofa with a content sigh. She’s about to thank Villanelle for the food when a hand grips her trousers at the knee and squeezes like a vise clamp.

Villanelle’s heart is pounding but if she doesn’t do it, neither of them will. “Do you want another beer, Daddy?”

Eve’s oxygen sat decreases like a shot and she forces herself to breathe. “Thank you, baby, yeah.” If only to give her five seconds to herself while Villanelle is out of the room getting it for her.

Hearing Eve call her baby like that almost kills her, but Villanelle nods shyly and gets up, padding to the kitchen in her bare feet and getting another beer for Eve. She pops it open and tosses the lid, then brings it to the living room and holds it out. “Here, Daddy.”

Eve takes it and nods, her eyes never leaving Villanelle.

Eve isn’t drinking the beer, she’s just holding it, and Villanelle carefully sits next to her. Her throat feels swollen as she tries to talk again. “Um, Daddy? You said that if I was good, you would touch me tonight, and...” She trails off, biting her lip.

“Were you good?” Eve asks, leaning forward to set the beer on the coffee table.

“Yes,” Villanelle says, and the eagerness in her voice is very real. “I was good, Daddy, I did not touch myself, not even a little.”

“That’s good,” Eve says, taking it slow, navigating her way through this as they go. She reaches out and lays a hand on Villanelle’s waist, tugging her closer. “Sit with Daddy.” Wow. Saying that out loud was like... wow.

Villanelle isn’t sure if Eve means on her lap or next to her, but as she gets closer Eve guides her onto her lap and Villanelle lets out a shaky exhale, playing up her nervousness a little more than is genuine. She thinks it will be better that way. And then she stops thinking anything at all because Eve kisses her.

Villanelle’s lips are too close to resist, so Eve just does it. She presses their mouths together, licking her way along Villanelle’s bottom lip, reveling in the taste. How does she taste like cherries instead of pizza? When she pushes her tongue into Villanelle’s mouth, she’s rewarded with a soft whimper. “What’s wrong, baby?” she murmurs, stroking Villanelle’s sides.

“Nothing, Daddy,” Villanelle exhales, a shudder lighting through her.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Eve coaxes, kissing her way across V’s face and down one side of her neck.

“I want you to put your cock inside me,” Villanelle says with a sudden hint of urgency. “Please, Daddy. I’ve been good. I’ve been waiting. I need you.”

Eve’s eyes darken, lust swirling in her belly. “Undo Daddy’s pants.”

Villanelle groans and drops her hands immediately, working open the belt and then the trousers.

“Back up a little so you can take out Daddy’s cock,” Eve says, and the words are becoming more natural. She enjoys the way Villanelle’s hips twitch when she says it.

Villanelle moves back closer to Eve’s knees, and when she frees the cock from Eve’s boxers she wants to break role and _scream_ at Eve for bringing Hagrid’s fucking cock because what the fuc—but she doesn’t. She contains her outward reaction to a whimper and wide, pleading eyes, and she stares at Eve in shock. “Daddy, it’s too big,” she whines, squirming on Eve’s lap. “It will hurt me.”

Eve shifts her hips and slides a hand behind Villanelle’s neck, giving a gentle squeeze. “Relax, baby. Daddy’s gonna work you up to it.”

Villanelle wonders if it’s possible to be passed out and awake at the same time, because surely Eve saying something like that to her should make her pass out, but she is very much awake. “How?” she whines.

“Do you trust me?” Eve asks, searching her wide eyes for the truth.

Villanelle relaxes marginally. “Yes.”

“Be a good girl and lay over Daddy’s lap.”

Villanelle breathes out and moves herself the way Eve wants her, stretched out across her lap.

“That’s my girl,” Eve praises her, rubbing her back. “Pull down your panties, baby.”

Villanelle is _so wet_. “They’re wet, Daddy,” she confesses, putting her hands under her dress so she can tug her panties down. When Eve lifts up her dress and lays the hem across her back, she feels _exposed_.

“They certainly are,” Eve says, patting her thighs. “Is all of that for me?”

“Of course, Daddy.”

Eve slides Villanelle’s panties the rest of the way down and takes them off of her, setting them aside. “Open,” she whispers.

Villanelle closes her eyes and slides her knees apart. And then Eve’s hand is between them and oh, God, it’s been worth every minute of waiting. She groans when two fingers push deep inside her, and she knows it’s easy because she’s so wet. At least she’s not worried anymore about Eve changing her mind.

Two is too easy and Eve wants to work her up so she can take the cock, so she carefully adds a third finger, finally feeling some resistance. She works it slowly in until all three are in to the hilt, and then she holds them still for a minute to give Villanelle’s body time to adjust.

The stretch is divine and Villanelle lets out a long, drawn-out moan. This... there are just no words. She’s face down across Eve’s lap with her dress hiked up, panties somewhere not even on her body, and three of Eve’s fingers stretching the walls of her cunt from behind. She can’t help squirming.

“Are you okay, baby?” Eve asks, wiggling her fingers and making Villanelle groan.

“Yes, Daddy,” Villanelle somehow manages to get out.

“You’re being such a good girl,” Eve says, slowly inching her fingers out and just as slowly inching them back in.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Villanelle gasps.

“Does it hurt, baby?”

“Not yet, Daddy.” _Not yet_? What kind of answer is that? But apparently Eve doesn’t mind it because she doesn’t say anything about it.

“Tell me when it starts to get uncomfortable,” Eve says, and moves her fingers a little faster.

It’s not for a few minutes, until Eve is moving fairly quickly, that it starts to get uncomfortable. “It—it burns a little, Daddy,” Villanelle says, speaking up like the good girl she is trying so hard to be. She doesn’t want to tell Eve this, but she knows it is important for what Eve is trying to do.

“Okay, baby, good girl,” Eve croons, slowing down a fraction. She wants to push, but she doesn’t want to push too fast.

A few more minutes and Villanelle is able to take it with three fingers as fast as Eve wants to go. Skin is nothing if not versatile, she thinks.

Eve works her like that for another few minutes, free hand stroking up and down V’s back through her dress, and then she leans down to kiss the back of Villanelle’s head. “Daddy’s going to add one more finger and stretch you a little more so you can handle my cock, okay baby?”

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Villanelle moans and Eve smacks her ass. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Eve is careful, maneuvering her little finger so it slides in easily, but once she gets four fingers about halfway in, it’s too tight again. She backs off, massages her way around, and tries again, getting a little further.

Villanelle grunts and grits her teeth and tries to hold still. It hurts, but Eve’s good, she’s not tearing anything.

Eve slows down again, goes back to three fingers for a little while so she can get Villanelle excited, playing with her clit, and then tries four again. It’s slicker this time, Villanelle is much wetter, and she can get almost all the way in. “You’re taking my fingers so well, baby, Daddy’s proud of you,” she says, moving her free hand from Villanelle’s back to play with her braids instead.

Music to Villanelle’s ears and she almost preens, rubbing her head against Eve’s hand. “Thank you, Daddy, for spending so much time making sure I feel good,” she says quietly. This statement is for Daddy, but, she hopes Eve knows, it is also for Eve.

Eve gets hit right in the feels by that, and she tugs on one of V’s braids. “Always,” she whispers. “I will always spend time making sure you feel good. I never want to hurt you.”

The tender moment comes and goes like a gentle gust of wind, and Eve is playing with her clit again and she’s grinding her hips down. “Daddy, please...”

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock, baby?” Eve asks, tugging her braid again.

“I want to try,” Villanelle says.

“How do you ask?”

“Please can I try to take your cock, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby. Get up onto your knees and ease down when you’re ready.”

Villanelle’s face is flushed as Eve’s fingers slide out of her, and she’s literally dripping as she gets up and straddles Eve’s lap. She shuffles forward until she’s above the cock, and she sets her hands lightly on Eve’s shoulders, looking at Eve’s face as she starts to slide down. _Fuck fuck fuck_ , it’s fucking big, it’s way bigger than anything she’s ever taken despite her diverse and expansive sexual history, but Eve has stretched her so good that she knows she’ll be able to take it. It hurts, but she’d known it would hurt no matter how long Eve prepped her. The important thing is that it isn’t unbearable.

The way Eve is looking at her just makes it better... like she’s a majestic treasure to behold instead of a person trying to ride a huge fucking cock. She’s got the head inside and fuck, it hurts, and she stops for a minute to just look at Eve and give herself a break.

Eve studies Villanelle’s face and she knows it’s hurting, so when Villanelle takes a pause, she offers a soft, sweet kiss and they spend long minutes just doing that. Just kissing each other. Mouths molded against each other’s, tongues licking and swiping over each other’s parted lips. They even breathe together.

“You look so pretty, baby,” Eve murmurs, laying a hand on Villanelle’s cheek. “So, so pretty... you’re so beautiful and you take Daddy’s cock so well. You’re such a good girl...”

Villanelle moans at the string of praises and sinks down further. “Do I feel good on your cock, Daddy?” she pants, sweating out the pain, but there is a profound pleasure too. She will be sore for days, but she’ll probably also get soaked every time she moves.

“You feel _so_ fucking good on my cock,” Eve breathes.

Villanelle groans and drops her forehead onto Eve’s shoulder. “ _Daddy_.”

“Sorry, baby,” Eve says with a grin, kissing her head and the side of her face and rubbing up and down her sides. She’s not sure if she’s ready to be able to see her cock going into Villanelle, but she wants the dress off. She tugs it up and Villanelle obliges by raising her arms, and then the dress is gone and Villanelle is naked. And... she shouldn’t have done that because now she can see everything, and she has to use all of her presence of mind to keep her hips from jerking.

Villanelle follows Eve’s gaze and gasps, because feeling it is one thing but seeing it is just... entirely different. Her cunt clenches on the cock and she whimpers, but somehow watching it all happen makes it hurt less, or at least she’s so full of endorphins that she can’t feel it as much, and she is finally, finally able to take all of it, her ass settling flush against Eve’s thighs. “Daddy,” she chokes out in a raspy voice, hands tightening on Eve’s shoulders. “Daddy, you’re all the way inside me... You’re so big and it feels so—I’m so _full_ , Daddy,” she moans.

Eve doesn’t even think she can speak. Her eyes are glued to Villanelle’s cunt and she puts her hands on her girl’s waist, squeezing. “Yes, baby, you’re so fucking good,” Eve says, voice cracking. “So good for me. Daddy is so proud of you.” One hand dips lower and she finds V’s clit, starting to stimulate it with soft, slow circles. “Daddy wants you to come, okay baby? For being such a good girl?”

Villanelle’s hips twitch when Eve’s fingers settle over her clit, and it’s really not going to take long to make her come. “I will, Daddy, I’m already close,” she says, biting her lip, bouncing up and down the slightest bit.

Eve focuses hard, switching between rubbing circles and stroking up and down, and Villanelle really was already close because she comes almost instantly with a loud cry, tensing and holding as the pleasurable pain rolls through and then slumping forward, boneless against Eve’s chest.

Eve holds her for a second but quickly pats her side. “Up. It’s too big to leave inside you unless you’re actively fucking it,” she says, and she can tell it’s hard for Villanelle to comply, but V lifts her hips a little and Eve helps her the rest of the way, taking her off of the cock and setting her back down behind it. Then she lets Villanelle slump against her again now that it’s safe, and she holds her.

Villanelle is quiet and thoughtful for a really long time, tracing idle patterns across Eve’s chest with one fingertip. “You are a really good Daddy, Eve,” she whispers after a while. “You are so patient and gentle and perfect.”

“Thank you, V,” Eve says softly. “You are a really good baby girl. You did everything I asked you to do. It was beautiful.”

Villanelle squirmed a little. “I am already so sore,” she says, but it’s not quite a whine. “Do not feel bad, though,” she adds quickly, in case Eve is going to try to do that. “It will make me very excited to be sore for days.”

“I should get you an ice pack,” Eve says, brushing a stray wisp of hair from her forehead. “Would you like that?”

“That is probably a good idea. I have never taken anything like that before.”

“You—never?” Eve asks, eyes popping wide.

“No. You could not tell?”

“I just figured it had been a while,” Eve says, stunned. “I’m—are you okay?”

“I wanted to do it, Eve,” Villanelle says with a little laugh. “I am fine. Like I said, you were perfect. You really did work me up to it.”

Eve can’t help being fucking thrilled knowing this will stand out in Villanelle’s mind as a first time, not _just_ their first time together; that she’ll never forget.

Eve should have nothing to worry about because Villanelle can never forget anything about her.


End file.
